Jacob Lessio
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Assassination Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jacob Lessio (ジェイコブ・レッシオ Jeikobu Resshio) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Appearance Jacob appears to be a tall, middle-aged man with extremely short hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles; Jacob's nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 16 For attire, Jacob wears a light-colored spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a dark-colored blazer; his pants are dark as well. Jacob also wears a pair of light gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles. Personality Though little of Jacob's personality has been seen, he has shown himself to be an individual of a patronizing nature, as evidenced by taking a sharp jab at Jura for his baldness and then snickering at his own joke after the fact. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In an effort to fill in the Spriggan 12 on his plan to invade Ishgar and procure Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail, Zeref, otherwise known as Emperor Spriggan, sends Jacob a summons to a meeting between himself and the entirety of the Spriggan 12; however, because of the Alakitasia's large expanse, Jacob finds himself unable to attend the meeting in time due to its short notice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 However, Jacob does in fact deploy, alongside the other eleven members of the elite guard; he particularly travels west on a gigantic fleet of over one million with God Serena and August, arriving on Fiore's eastern border after laying complete waste to the neighboring nation of Bosco. The three Spriggan 12 members then exit the ship and to meet the awaiting Warrod Sequen, Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim and Jura Neekis; after being introduced to Jura courtesy of Warrod, Jacob offers up a snide comment on Jura's baldness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-16 Jacob, from there, proceeds to stand beside August and watch as God Serena completely dominates his former friends all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 Then, when his comrade's opponents get up and begin to pressure God Serena, Jacob prepares to intervene, but is halted by August, who wishes to view the seldom sight that is God Serena's true power. He then watches as God Serena utilizes several different kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic to leave his opponents in critical condition, and after God Serena is halted by August, Jacob remarks on the expected impressiveness of one who has implanted eight Dragon Lacrima into his body. The three then leave for Fairy Tail, but before they get far, Acnologia appears with the intent to kill God Serena, and does so in a single strike, leaving Jacob shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-18 Magic and Abilities Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō): Though his actual prowess with this Magic has yet to be displayed, Warrod described him without hesitation to be a genius at utilizing it. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Jacob's magical caliber is of an extremely high level; his Magic Power is stated to be on par with the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and was stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Additionally, as a further testament to Jacob's strength, he, alongside just God Serena and August, destroyed the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members